Purdue Boilermakers (Women)
The Purdue Boilermakers basketball team is a college basketball program that competes in NCAA Division I and the Big Ten Conference. Purdue basketball is rich in tradition and history, holding the record for Big Ten Championships, along with being the only program in the conference to boast winning records versus every other school in the Big Tenhttp://graphics.fansonly.com/photos/schools/pur/sports/m-baskbl/auto_pdf/mg0304-history.pdf History of Purdue Basketball. The Boilermakers have appeared in the NCAA Final Four three times, and won the NCAA National Championship in 1999. The Boilermakers share a classic rivalry with the Indiana Hoosiers, of which Purdue owns a 40-23 series lead. Boilermaker Basketball History In 1975, women's basketball became an intercollegiate sport at Purdue University. In 1982, the sport was elevated to revenue status, which meant more money was available. Under Coach Lin Dunn, Purdue qualified for its first NCAA Tournament game in 1989. Ten years later, Purdue won its first national championship by beating Duke University in the title game. Sharon Versyp, a former Purdue standout, was introduced as the head coach at the start of the 2006 season. Current coaching staff * Sharon Versyp - Head Coach * Jody Benner - Assistant Coach * Martin Clapp - Assistant Coach * Nadine Morgan - Assistant Coach 2009-10 Roster Season-by-season results National Awards National Player of the Year (1) * Stephanie White (1999) All-American Consensus Selections (7) * Joy Holmes (1991) * MaChelle Joseph (1992) * Stacey Lovelace (1995) * Stephanie White (1999) * Katie Douglas (2000, 2001) * Shereka Wright (2004) Academic All-American First Team Selections (5) * Sue Bartz (1982) * Carol Emanuel (1983) * Stephanie White (1999) * Camille Cooper (2001) * Katie Douglas (2001) National Coach of the Year (1) * Carolyn Peck (1999) Big Ten Awards Big Ten Player of the Year (8) * Joy Holmes (1991) * MaChelle Joseph (1992) * Stacey Lovelace (1995) * Jannon Roland (1997) * Stephanie White (1999) * Katie Douglas (2000, 2001) * Shereka Wright (2004) Chicago Tribune Silver Basketball Recipient (6) * Joy Holmes (1991) * MaChelle Joseph (1992) * Stacey Lovelace (1995) * Jannon Roland (1997) * Stephanie White (1999) * Katie Douglas (2001) 6th Player of the Year (1) * Brittany Rayburn (2009) Defensive Player of the Year (2) * Kelly Komara (2002) * Lindsay Wisdom-Hylton (2007) Coach of the Year (5) * Ruth Jones (1986) * Lin Dunn (1989,1991) * Nell Fortner (1997) * Carolyn Peck (1999) All-time Records Big Ten Win/Loss Records (As of 2007 Regular Season) * Illinois: 42-14 * Indiana: 40-24 * Iowa: 30-23 * Michigan: 46-12 * Michigan State: 33-21 * Minnesota: 34-15 * Northwestern: 38-17 * Ohio State: 32-26 * Penn State: 20-14 * Wisconsin: 39-13 Career Records * Most Points: MaChelle Joseph - 2,405 (1989-91) * Most Rebounds: Stacey Lovelace - 876 (1993-96) * Most Assists: MaChelle Joseph - 628 (1989-91) * Most Steals: Katie Douglas - 327 (1998-01) * Most Blocks: Lindsay Wisdom-Hylton - 281 (2005-09) * Most 3-Point Field Goals: Katie Gearlds - 238 (2004-07) Single Season Records * Most Points: Stephanie White (1998-99) / Katie Gearlds (2006-07) - 707 * Most Rebounds: Leslie Johnson - 306 (1993-94) * Most Assists: Lisa Jahner - 201 (1987-88) * Most Steals: Kelly Komara - 120 (2001-02) * Most Blocks: Lindsay Wisdom-Hylton - 108 (2006-07) * Most 3-Point Field Goals: Katie Gearlds - 88 (2006-07) Single Game Records * Most Points: Katie Gearlds - 41 (2007) * Most Rebounds: Leslie Schultz - 25 (1981) * Most Assists: MaChelle Joseph - 16 1992) * Most Steals: Joy Holmes - 12 (1989) References Category:Women's teams